


The Other One Inside

by Kathryndragons1



Category: uncatoragized
Genre: Mad Scientists, Other, Secret Identity, Torture, brother protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryndragons1/pseuds/Kathryndragons1
Summary: A young boy who is desperately trying to run from the police and staying away from the evil man who created him. Suddenly a man comes into his disaster of a life claiming to be his new lawyer and offering help. Should the young protagonist take up the offer of this stranger or follow his instincts and make a run for the streets again?





	1. Keep Going

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first ever published item. Please, any comments will help. If I should add anything that is missing in the description, warnings, or any additional tags please comment. Thank you so much and enjoy!

Chapter 1  
“Must keep going”, this was the only thought going through my head for the last four hours. My black, eye length, hair in my face. I was soaked from the rain, my jeans and shirt clinging to my body as I ran. You know how on the television you see car chases and when the bad guy gets out of the car to run on foot, you know he’s gonna get caught. Well here I am still running and I’m about to lose control. I’ve never liked running. It’s not too hard to sprint across a parking lot or a small field, but not even an adult in their prime can run for hours straight, least of all a 16 year old. I’m losing my distance because my young muscles are getting tired and cramping. My breaths, short and shallow. “Must keep going” my brain spinning from thinking ten steps ahead. Turn right at the stop light then another right after the crooked tree should take me to a populated town. Then I can hide in a house or behind a trash can in an alley, preferably the house. I was at the stop light when, “This is the Police, Freeze!” I ran harder, as fast as I could. The problem with running for a long period of time is that all the years I spent training to keep It unconscious became a waste of time. The cool night breeze rushed past me and I felt a bit cooler. Suddenly a sharp, sting of pain ricochet throughout my body. I slumped to my knees and with the momentum I face planted. “We have him now boys, after him, don’t let him escape!” the strong clear voice of the chief of police belted through the air. Men came crashing on my body as a dog pile to make sure I didn’t get back up. “We got you now you sneaky bastard” “Very impressed officer *huff*. I never thought that you would be the one to stop me *huff*, hell! The CIA couldn’t lay a finger on *huff* me let alone a bullet.” “Be quiet boy, you know how long we’ve been after you?” “Gee let me guess, few days, months, hell maybe a few years?” “Never mind we have no time for this. Get him in the car bef-” “Before what, dear officer? You put me in there and I’ll kill the men in the car. Just like the last two times you caught me.” “Boy you watch your tongue. You got away because of luck, nothing more nothing less.” Two men cuffed me and pulled me out of the swarm of men. The hand-cuffs were attached to the leg-cuffs. I was silent as they attached the leg-cuffs to the car floor. The chief said a few words to the drivers before we drove off, maybe a warning or a good luck. Doesn't matter, he’ll die soon anyway.


	2. Trust you, No way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious man claiming to help you is going to get you into more trouble than you wanted. Should you tell him your secrets or let him sit in silence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all who have read the first chapter. I am looking forward to making more, Thank you for your comments and support.

We drove in silence as we drove to the State Prison. I had been to one before but in a different area, different situation, but the same people. The guards waved us through after a search of the car, I caused no trouble and did what they asked when I got registered as an addition to the prison. I was walked to the jail that I would be staying at and I had a cellmate, I was not very impressed with him.   
Short, bald, and annoying as hell. He sat on his bunk looking shy, but staring at my face. I thought about snapping at him for a chuckle but the guard took off my cuffs then rushed quickly out of the cell then locked the door. I stole a second glance at him and decided to lay on my bed. He stared down at me, suddenly  
“ Who are you?” The words quiet and almost inaudible but I’ve no problem hearing the slightest squeak of a mouse.   
“I am known by many names”  
“Ha, your name is unknown but i know all your nicknames, you heartless fiend. Why are you here shouldn’t you be in some super high security thing? I mean why here and not to mention in my cell.”  
“I am here to sleep so shut up.”  
“I don’t even deserve to be here. I accidentally had a handful of bomb materials such as sulfur and gunpowder but it wasn’t what they thought-” As Fatty kept blabbing I rolled on my side and started ignoring him. Man getting out of here should be easy, I even snatched a hunting knife without them knowing. How did they not notice must be idiots running this area, and score when I get away there is a town twenty miles from here. When morning came I stayed in my bunk while the inmates got food.   
“A 16 year old in the State prison how unusual”, a tall man with graying, brown hair stood in the open cell door “Shouldn’t you be in Juvie?  
“I didn’t hear you come in, impressive.” I sat up and swiveled to look at him.  
He took a few steps in, allowing some guards to enter and cuff me. They led me to a room at the end of the corridor and sat me a chair to the left. Shortly after I sat the man sat in the chair on the right. I silently looked at him sensing his fear and uncomfortableness.  
“So, let's begin with why you're here”, he put a folder on the table and opened up what looked to be a file about me. “We need to be honest with each other in order to get somewhere and as your new lawyer I need to know everything about you. Every small detail, such as your good grades in elementary school or the friendly neighbors that you mowed their lawns for. Anything helps even the bad stuff.”  
I looked at the man sitting before with a blank expression. I said nothing but was curious why he was asking me these things.  
“Come on man I gotta know something, we have to communicate in order for me to do something for you’  
Suddenly I was angry, they thought that I needed someone to help me? Please, I can fend off the United militia by myself! Why do I need a lawyer? The verdict will still be guilty.  
”I don’t need you nor do I expect you to do anything for me”  
“Well you’re stuck with my help whether you want it or not. Here let's start simple, what’s your story?” He acted as if he was having a fun conversation with some friends. I sharply stared at him with my crimson eyes through my black bangs. He shifted uneasily trying to shake off my glare.   
“Come on man, I won’t tell anyone I promise.”  
“Why should I trust you? Seriously I don’t even know your name. Here let's make a deal, tell me all about you and i'll share as much as i can about me. How about it?”  
“Fine” he sighed heavily, “My name is Jack, I have a wife named Carra and an eight year old son named Oliver. I have two chocolate labs, Sarah and Simon. Sarah was rescued from an abusive house, so she doesn’t do much; Simon goes fishing with me on the weekends when I’m free.” I looked at him with my eyes narrow and slanted.  
“What what’s wrong?”  
“Oh nothing just wondering what he’ll do if I did tell you”  
“Who?”  
“Not gonna tell you”, I stuck my tongue out and his face turned red, “You haven’t finished, where do you live? That will complete your end of the deal.” I sneered at him. He looked at me with uncertainty. Again he sighed then slowly he said,  
“94 Teather Road.” my eyes opened with shock  
“Wow” I whispered  
“What”  
“I didn’t think you would be that stupid. Do you even know what you just did? The biggest murderer in the world has your name, address, and now I know how to hit you the hardest, ‘Jack’.  
“I’m trusting you, now it’s your turn to trust me.”  
“There’s nothing to tell you”  
“don’t be like that, that is not what you promised. Everybody's got some sad, painful story or some deep secret they don’t want to share, but I can help you. I can get you out of prison and save you from the death penalty”  
I couldn’t help but laugh, He looked at me not sure why I was laughing at his offer. after a while I stated through the laughter,  
“What makes you think you can save me from death? Do you know what I’ve done, What kind of person I am? I was on the streets at the age of three, I made a living of hustling lollipops and hand soap. I killed my first cop at the age of five.” the laughter had stopped and I became serious. “ Do you really think that you could save a monster like me?”   
“You really are just an angry child, on a tantrum”  
I stood snarling at the man before me, he looked back with fear and weakness. ‘Prey!’ My mind shouted. I jumped at him and started throttling him. The guards heard the ruckus and rushed in to pry my fingers off his neck. As they pulled me off of him I clawed at his neck and chest leaving scratches.  
“Don’t report this it was my fault, I purposely aggravated him.”  
The guards silently nodded and carried me back to my cell I sat on my bunk fuming with anger. I missed my mark, I should have snapped his neck instead of choking him.


	3. Getting Out and Getting Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in Jail the protagonist feels the need to run again. The possibility of escape is high, what will happen if he gets out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay so this is one of my longest chapters I think, but writing it was fun. If there are any ideas or wishes for the next chapter please leave a comment.

Calming down as much as I could I decided to eat dinner with the inmates. We lined up and walked single file till we hit a metal detector in front of the cafeteria. I waited for them to search me, when I heard the beep of the detector, shit my knife. I dashed towards the back of the line and without thinking I headed towards the front of the corridor trying to find the entrance desk. I ran three rights then took a left, and ran straight into a group of ten guards, one of which was the chief officer. Stopping as fast as i could trying to turn around one of them caught the neck of my shirt causing me tall backwards, slamming my head into pure concrete does not feel very well. Four of the men grab my arms and legs holding me down, I struggle and knock some of them off. My fists went flying, I could feel my hand making contact with every hit. Cracks of the guards chins, noses, and necks rang out loud. I quickly glanced down and saw that the chief officer was bleeding internally and had a broken neck. I knew he would be one of the first kills here. More guards were coming I had to hurry and find the exit. My brain kicked in and I started thinking three steps ahead. If I make a dash towards the right I would eventually get to the library if I went left I could go down by the cells and slam the door open and go into the gym yard. The open yard would give me a chance to jump or climb the fence. A split second had passed, I dashed left. Running as fast as I could down past a few inmates who weren't sure of what was happening so I quickly got past them. My breathing was under control all that was left was getting to the open yard without any unseen problems. I went down two levels before I got to the ground level. Making a hard right I ran into none other than Jack, his eyes wide in shock not expecting to see me running from a bunch of guards, he stands in the path. I crash right into him both of us falling to the ground, I face planted and the left side of my face got scraped up.   
“What are you doing”  
“Get off me” I push up and get to my feet as fast as I could. Jumping over Jack I kept running I got to the door leading to the Gym yard, kicking it open I run to the fence and start climbing. Over three dozen guards gather shooting up at me. I got to the top of the fence and jumped down to the ground. I turned and started running, bullets flying all around me. A sharp, exploding pain in my right shoulder, blood splatters on my face and I lose the feeling in my whole arm. The pain was excruciating but I had to keep going or I would get caught.   
By the time I got to the edge of town, which was at least twenty miles, I saw a small farm house. The cops were on the highway going to town trying to outrun me. I get to the house and slow down and knock on the door, panting. When the door opened a man steps out a little,  
“Can I help you?”  
“Please help me…” I collapse, almost falling on the ground. The man catches me and helps me up and into the house.  
“Careful son, you could ‘ave hit your head on that darn cactus right there. Them scars look rightly nasty, why don’t you come inside? My wife ‘ll fix ya up”. He placed my left arm over his shoulders and grabbed under my right arm. The pain was getting worse as he carried me into the cool house. The heat from outside slipped off my body and cooled me off. The man half dragged me to the couch and set me down. Without any word he left to get his wife. The house was definitely like a farm house. There were pictures over the fireplace mantle of three tall boys, probably the children of the owners. The couch, leather as to keep the dust away, was the only piece of furniture in the small living room. Noise from the other room grew louder as a woman came from a hallway, walking backwards talking to her husband, carrying a large bowl. She turned to look at me and gasped. She fled to my side placing the bowl down, examining my scrapes. She hastily gets up and leaves,  
“So tell me son, what’s yer name?  
“Uh… um… well…”  
“Spit it out boy.”  
“Zack”  
“Keep going”  
“Zachariah Rynar Lohengrin”  
“Ya ain’t a very good liar son.”  
“What makes you think I’m lying?”  
“Zachariah Rynar Lohengrin? Really, okay then if you’re not lying then your parents must have wanted to screw with you. I still think you’re lying.”  
“Think whatever you want to think” the woman then rushed back in with a handful of towels. She takes her scissors and cuts a straight line down the arm of my shirt and down my side. She kneeled on the floor and wrapped my shoulder to stop the bleeding. The man took off my shirt and helped her mix a dark green gel in the large bowl. She dips a towel in the gel and turns to stare at my eyes. She smiles slightly as she gently taps the towel to my face. I hiss at the pain and turn away. I feel her cold fingers on my chin as she turns my head towards her. She dabbed my face twice more than bandaged it up. She lowered her hands into the bowl and cupped up some of the liquid and rested her hands on my abdomen.   
“This is gonna hurt darlen. Put this in between your teeth to keep from clenchen’ too hard.” she grabbed another towel and gently placed it in my open jaw, not missing the way they were filed. Once satisfied with the towel in place she separated her hands slowly. She spread the green gel all over my body, my cuts and scrapes screaming out in pain but I only grit my teeth and clenched my eyes, holding it in.   
“My aren’t you brave!” the woman said still sliding her hands on my chest. “This stuff c’n make a grown man cry”  
“What is it?” I barely got the words out.   
“This is called Prickly Pear Cactus Gel. It’s an old Mexican remedy for healing skin wounds. Hurts does it not?” I nodded my head   
“So,” the man interjected, still suspicious of me. “ Zachariah Rynar Lohengrin, how old are you? Where do ya live? Where’s yer folds?”  
“I’m 16, I ran away from an orphanage, so I don’t have parents or a home.”  
“How long ‘ave you been on the streets?” well the answer was three but they wouldn’t believe me.  
“Since I was about ten”  
“How’d you end up in this part of town?” here’s the tricky part, I decided to tell the half truth if they knew they would turn me in, but it was nice to rest for a while.  
“I was in the prison.”  
“Visiting?”  
“No, the police arrested me on accident, someone else did the crime but I was put in jail instead.”   
“Well this changes things, look son we can’t keep you here. I gonna call my lawyer and ask him what to do.”  
“Okay, thank you for your hospitality.” I rolled over to sleep when the woman told me she had a guest room I could sleep in. I went into the room closed the door then collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and subscribe!


	4. Thanks for the Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple that took you in kick you out. Jack comes to pick you up, but you don't want to.

Loud, shouting voices echoed down the hall. I opened my eyes and looked to my left. There was a chair and the woman was sitting in it.   
“He’s awake!” she exclaimed quietly but loud enough for the other voices to barely hear her. The man walks in and holds his wife when she stands up. I sit up and swing my legs off the bed, then a familiar voice speaks and catches me off guard.  
“So we meet again.” Jack was standing by the door I jump up and dash for the door. I managed to knock Jack over but the old man grabs my shoulders causing pain waves throughout my body. I almost yelped as i fell to the floor. The old man grabbed my left forearm and flipped me onto my stomach and cranked my arm to a 90 degree angle behind my back effectively putting me into a hold. I struggled and thrashed around trying desperately get him off of me. Jack stands up and helps the old man stand me up. Throughout this whole scenario various cuss words were coming out of my mouth.  
“Oh, stop yer whining! Jack what are we gonna do with him? I want him out of my house, now.” the old man let go of my hand and led me to Jack. I swiveled and punched the old man in the nose.  
“I’ll take him now Mr. Clark, I’m sorry for all the trouble.” Jack's attempt to apologize was not very helpful, especially after I just hit old man.  
“Just git him out of my house” at this the old man reached his arm out and his wife went under his arm, the woman trying to make sure he hadn’t broken anything. Jack grabbed my left shoulder and led me to the front door. When we got outside Jack started talking.   
“Okay, look, we obviously can’t take you back to the jail because you’ll get in trouble. You’ve plainly stated that you don’t have a home to go back to so,” a small pause and a sense of hesitation before he finished his sentence. “I’ll take you to mine.” shock struck me hard.  
“What?”  
“Just get in the car and i’ll tell you on the way” slowly I got in the car, eyes locked on Jack. Jack made his way to the driver's seat and started the car. We drove in silence until we got to the airport. It took forever for us to board the plane heading to Sacramento. I had not made any attempt to struggle or argue because I figured that if I didn’t fight, then I would be in a new area to start fresh. I wouldn’t ditch him until after a few nights in Jack’s house. When we got off the ground Jack started talking,  
“Look I know you’re on the run, but you’re going to be living in my house. This means that you’re going to have to follow my rules and do as I say. Which means you will eventually tell me your story and everything I need to know how to protect you. Don’t worry I won’t force you to tell me this very second but I will need to know.” I nodded quietly agreeing to this made me sick but, hey, I would only get a little punishment, Jack however could be killed. Why should I care? Yet somehow I did. I don’t know why but I felt something weird. I waved it off and decided to fall asleep. I didn’t know where we were but from this place to Sacramento was going to be about six hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this is my first script and it's probably not that good but if you could leave a comment that would be great. I'm just looking for constructive criticism if you are willing to leave some info.


	5. Escape to Jack's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive to Jacks house should be calm, quiet and fun?

Jack woke me up as we landed. We got out of the plane and got Jack’s luggage and headed to his car. I slowly followed Jack wondering if he even remembered where his own car was.  
“Hey Jack are you sure you had a car here? Because I don’t sense any car with your smell.” Jack stared at me.  
“You smelled me? What is that supposed to mean? Wait how good are your senses? Can you like smell an object and pinpoint the person who owns the object? Can you…”  
“Jack! Shut the hell up! I’m not a dog, stop asking me questions as if were a dog finding treats. I am no longer a circus animal for… never mind.”  
“Wait what a circus animal? Were you kidnapped and forced to act like a snake charmer?”  
“You don’t know anything, just forget what I said.” I glared at the ground. Why was he focusing on the off things, I mean I know I messed up but seriously, anyone else would have just thought it a slip of the tongue. I’ll really have to watch my step I cannot let It come out no matter the situation. That is something I could never back away from.  
“Okay I’ll let it go for now. There’s something I have to tell you, look my family is very religious and we don’t like cuss words so your gonna have to be a little less exquisite in your vocabulary. Also you’re gonna have to learn a few house manners. Do you know how to use thanks and when to say you’re sorry? Can you even give a compliment?”  
“Don’t patronize me, at least I can count to ten”  
“Seriously you can’t even count to like 100? Kids learn that in second grade!”   
“Never went to school remember, I was on the streets. Where was I supposed to learn things like how to read or manners at the dinner table if I had no family? Let alone dinner was a specialty.” It was Jack’s turn to stare at the ground.  
“I didn’t mean to make less of your struggles, I just worry about you.”  
“Why I’m not your child? You have no obligation over me and you sure as hell have no right to contain me.”  
“I feel as if I need to help you, and pretty soon you’ll need me.”  
“That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I have never needed anyone, what makes you think I will even want your help even if the time comes? You mean nothing to me. I won’t kill yet because a house wouldn’t be too bad for a change of pace but remember, when I leave I will no longer protect you. Now let’s stop just standing around my legs are tired, I’ll grab us a car, stay here.” I left not waiting for the lecture, he doesn’t have to know I stole it. A large smile crept up my face, man it felt nice being back in business. I jumped into a nice, 1969, convertible, black with white stripes Mustang and hot wired it. The person who owned this car just left on the last plane so I figured I had good chance of keeping it for a while. When I joined Jack he was very impressed with the car he even forgot to ask how I paid for it. I acted as if I owned the car and I drove to Jack’s house.


	6. Family? Never had one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving and hugs

I drove past the Sierra Nevada Mountains and ended up in a small town called Chico. I drove through a recreational park that had a golf course and nice houses. There was a long street with a line of houses by the freeway.  
“Turn left here” Jack said lightly . I could tell he was happy to be home, I on the other hand was unsure. I had never lived in a house; what would it be like to stay with other people, not being on the run, or perhaps it was the fact that, dare I say… the feeling of safety? Whatever not like it mattered, after a few more directions from Jack, I pulled into a driveway. The house I pulled up to was definitely different than the ones surrounding it. It was huge at least three stories and the beige paint accented with dark brown trim made the house complete. I put the sports car in park and jumped out, over the door. Jack looked at me as he opened his side door, rolling his eyes.  
“Show off”  
“At least I can, old man.”  
“I am not old!” Jack exclaimed with a slight scowl, I only laughed. He headed towards the front door as I followed.   
“Remember what I said about that language and you manners, I don’t want my son picking up on any bad habits. Do you understand?” Jack was trying to sound threatening, but I just laughed.  
“Okay, okay old man I get it, don’t want Jack Jr. becoming like a cool rebellious dude.”  
“No I just want him to stay in school and not disappear out of the blue.” Jack put the keys into the lock and slowly turned the key. I felt as if I was in a movie, the door slowly opened and on a leather couch, directly across from the door, was a small boy about ten years of age sitting on the floor with a women on the couch next to him. They seemed to be talking about the sheet of paper resting in front of the boy, seeing as how they leaned over it. They both looked up at the same time; first to Jack, the woman's smile grew, then to me. I stood in the doorway, silent as a stalking wolf, my eyes wondering form the woman to the boy. I said nothing as the woman stood and greeted her husband, welcoming Jack and me into her home. My brain froze, I was a predator and the prey let me in. A soft tap on my shoulder sent me reeling back into reality as I slapped the hand away.  
“Touch me again mortel and you will meet a swift yet painful end.” my voice sounding hollow and demon like.   
“Whoa whoa whoa it’s okay Zack she’s just saying hi.” Jack gave me a dark look, I was going to snap out something when I felt another set of hands on me, felt kinda like a … hug?  
“Oh my goodness I am so sorry did I scare you? You must have jumped out of your skin, I am always hugging and touching people, sometimes I just can’t help myself.” I look at the woman with her arms around my waist and face coming up to my six foot shoulders. Her blue eyes staring straight into my blackish ones, just begging me to forgive her. I growled inward and took her shoulders in my hands and pushed her away.  
“Yeah, whatever, just, no more touching.” Jack rolled his eyes and asked his wife to follow him towards another room just down the hall.


	7. Emotions are Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to Jacks house and trying not to get stuck in a hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Have fun times with friends and family! Comment please.

I looked around the house and saw why the house looked expensive like a mansion, the living room was close to the size of two buses and there was a hallway leading into six rooms and various closets. To the right there was a dining room with a half door connecting the kitchen. There was a large island in the center of the kitchen and it was strewn with appliances for making cake and frosting. The counters were covered in small items like a coffee brewer and grinder, along with spatulas, measuring cups and other miscellaneous items. Finally I shut the door and walked in a little and felt a sharp pain erupted in my shoulder.  
“Augh, mother-trucker!” I quickly changed my wording but I slipped to my knees and began to pant. It didn’t hurt worse than a bullet through the knee but it was pretty painful. Carra rushed into the room and saw me. She grabbed my arms to help me up; she moved me to the couch and started to undo the gauze on my shoulder. We sat in silence as she tended my bullet wound and disinfected my cuts. She couldn’t get the bullet out without professional help and hoped to call the hospital.   
“Your wound can’t be healed with that thing in there so we are going to call 911 and get an ambulance to pick you up and take you to the nearest emergency care; maybe even Enloe.”  
What! No, you can not take me there! I refuse!” It got agitated and was going to come out, Jack slowly walks back in.  
“Zack are you kidding me, Jack told you're a little defiant but this is stupid, that thing cannot stay in you. Think of the infections you could get or what would happen when your muscle grows around it. You’ll have to get it surgically removed, then you won’t be able to move your shoulder again” Carra commented, but I didn’t care. If I went to a hospital they would search for my record and find one of two things. Either my criminal record, or the missing report that The Doctor sent out for me. The missing report won’t have a current picture but it might have an aged picture and i’d rather be dead, dying, or on the run than being with The Doctor again. Even if I did get help It would come out and I wouldn’t be able to control him.  
“Zack I get why you don’t want to go to the hospital, but she is right. The bullet will get infected and you don’t want that.”  
“Yeah been there, done that, got the t-shirt. Hurst like a son of a bitch, I tell you. Then again, it was my knee last time and I couldn’t walk for a week before I took it out.” the others looked at me with gaping mouths.  
“What I was going to die, what else was I going to do?”  
“Okay three things. One, why did you have a bullet in your leg. Two, how did you not die from infection. Three, how did you get the bullet out without help?” Jack asked with wide eyes, as mine rolled. Carra looked as if she was going faint, a small chuckle erupted behind me. I got off of the couch and looked towards the hallway. Standing in the middle of the pathway stood the young boy, Oliver.  
“Hee hee hee. Mommy’s gonna fall like Jess did.” my face twisted in confusion. Who was Jess, what was going on? I looked back to Jack and Carra, both of their faces now pale. Jack looked like he was going to lose his lunch, while Carra wanted to faint.  
“Hey Oliver, Honey, I thought we agreed not to bring her back up.” Carra managed to whisper with a slight quiver in her voice. Deciding it was a tough subject for them, I changed the topic.   
“Hey guys, I’m sure you’re busy, but if there is a room I can crash in for a while we can discuss the bullet later?” Jack looked at me then realized I was giving him an out. With a grateful look he nodded his head. We walked in silence past the boy and into a side room where I was going to be staying. I nodded once showing my appreciation, Jack left as silently as he entered. What a bunch of emotional pricks. Only idiots had emotions, not me though. I left them at the Manor, no more crying out for- stop. Don’t think about him. Nightmares were nothing new to me I just don’t like having to keep It under control and now that there are people around me they are going to want to talk about it. Well shit.


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack has a dream about The Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. Yay

“Are you ready?” The answer was no, but what I wanted didn’t matter. I was only a play toy, one out of six. My other half was in the cage while fought with one of the other groups. My other half and I were group Z, we were the first created then group Y, group X, and group W died in the stasis tube. I was the oldest in my group, the other one was just a bit younger. Even at a young age The Doctor experimented on me and the other one. All I felt was hate and anger, somehow the younger one got under my skin and I felt the need to protect him. Which is why I was fighting.   
“Don’t fail me or you know the consequence. Begin the duel!” If I did everything The Doctor asked me, the younger one would be left alone to grow up somewhat normal. I could even buy his freedom if I worked hard enough.   
“Now!” X-001 shouted, the X group worked as a team. Fighting together and protecting each other, never letting anyone get in between them. This was why we were fighting, The Doctor deemed them too dangerous to be together. I had the most anger and was the favorite of The Doctor, and naturally I had to do what he told me to. X-002 Jumped with a swinging shoulder heading straight for my head. How clever they thought that they could distract me with X-002 while X-001 came in on my right. Unfortunately for them I think ten steps ahead and I stepped just to the right and back so X-002’s fist would collide with X-001’s jaw. Just as expected, X-001’s jaw making a sickening pop. I didn’t flinch as my foot slashed out catching X-002 right in the ribs breaking four of them. He started coughing up blood as X-001 recovered and charged me.   
“Let It out, and end this.” The Doctors calm voice carried over to me as I dodged X-001’s fist to the face and X-002’s roundhouse to the knee.  
“I want them dead, I already told you this.” I hesitated, letting It out always hurt and took an enormous amount of energy to put him back.   
“Do it now or I will force you to!” annoyance seeped through his words. Yikes, having It out hurt , yes, but the command code? That was hell. Slowly I relaxed and the next punch that came made contact with my flesh as I began to change. First my eyes shifted into a diamond shape, then the pupil and iris turned red with black where my sclera would have been. It had full control while I sat and watched the X group get demolished. Shreds of skin fell from the sky like confetti. The Doctor signaled for It to leave and left me falling on my knees in pain. My short breaths was creating fog in the cold air and making my Lungs burn.  
“You did so well, do you know how proud I am? You are so perfect, and you’re all mine.” I had no response, even if I could speak I wouldn’t have. I hated him, from the pleasure to the pain.   
“What are supposed to say when I praise you?” I turn my head away as he picked me up.  
“Answer me!”   
“Thanks” a slap to the face,  
“Thank you” he drops me on the ground and grabs my leather collar. He pulls hard, just so the spikes on the inside of the collar stab my neck.  
“Thank you what?” He demands.  
“ Thank you d-d-” the word just won’t come out of my mouth. The idea of being related to him is disgusting but I grit my teeth and say the word with a snarl.   
“Thank you daddy.” the words make The Doctor smile as he picks me up, carrying me bridal style to his bedroom and started touching me as soon as my body hit the bed’s comforter.


	9. Sleep isn't fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from a nightmare can be hard.

I woke up screaming, that was the first night The Doctor violated me. All the bad memories flooding my head making yell louder and have visions of The Doctor. I slowly got control of my sanity and felt a stinging in my shoulder. I looked at it with anger, I summoned It and shoved my claws past the almost scar into my shoulder and shoveled out the bullet from arm. my body was convulsing as I dismissed It. My arm felt slightly better seeing as how it no longer had a foreign object embedded into it. I was still breathing hard and I could feel my sweat drenching my black hair making it fall over my red eyes. My eyes slowly turned back to black. Eventually I looked up and saw Jack standing in the doorway with his mouth open and eyes wide. Fuck, he heard me scream and came to check it out. When he saw the panic attack and me ripping out the bullet he must have been freaked out. I was okay, really. Nightmares weren’t anything new, even though they scared the shit out of me. I could handle a little scare every once in awhile.   
“H-h-hey?”, bonus points to Jack for trying to be normal.   
“I’m fine. Just a dream-”  
“Dream?!” Jack all but shrieked, he took a minute to compose himself. Then in a harsh whisper “A dream is pleasant, a dream does not making you wake up screaming, panting, sweating and self injuring yourself!” Jack looked scared. What, did he think I was going to eat him. Speaking of food… It almost came out but I kept him back with a grunt.  
“Are you here to help or antagonize? Geez mom.”  
“Hey i’m just worried, I just saw something happen to your body. Your eyes… I… they… then you yanked the bullet out of your shoulder. That shouldn’t be possible, your brain should have reacted. The pain should have switched your brain off making it stall your hand. How could you physically do that?”   
“Look as fun as talking with you about this, I am kind of severely bleeding and in need of gauze.”  
“No, what you need is a hospital.” not this again. I really had hoped they were over that fiasco. I rolled my eyes and stood up, walked to the doorway. Easily towering Jack.   
“I will not go, you can not make me and this is final.” I changed my eyes with It, Jack slowly nodded his head as if not in control of his body. “Good” I walked past him and down the hall. The purple wall paper was lit as the sun came up and the sitting room was lit with candles and skylights instead of light bulbs. This could have been a nice home but I have to leave. I couldn’t risk the consequences of staying. I would become lazy and predictable. I walked into the Kitchen and saw Carra making something on the stove. It was light brown and smelt like flour with sugar. Carra didn’t see me but I observed her actions. She swayed her hips to the classical music playing in the radio, her long, blonde hair swaying slightly with every twist. She twirls and spots me with a hidden yet dignified yelp.  
“Zack, what are you doing in here? It’s only 6AM, what are you doing up?”  
“Ma'am?”  
“You are a growing, not to mention injured, boy. You should be getting your rest. Go! Go take a nap on the couch, and you will stay there until I come get you.”  
“But I-”  
“Nope, shush, go now!”  
“Okay, okay. I’m going.” I go to the couch as she practically pushes me out of the kitchen. I walk to the leather couch and toss around before I got comfortable enough. The nightmare popped into my head and I hesitated but then I figured I still needed sleep so I would just sleep for a short while. That wouldn’t hurt any, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and the delay. I had some school work getting in the way. This chapter is not the best I've done but I kinda had trouble transferring from the nightmare to the next scene I have next. Hopefully I can start back and posting every Friday, we shall see.


	10. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has to explain to Zack about how the house works, how to be polite, and behave his self. Jack comes up with the idea that Zack must go to school. Zack wants to refuse because he is afraid of being in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's I know it's been a while but I was wondering if anyone would be interested in helping me. I anyone has an idea for which way the story should turn please comment. Any critique would be nice for the story or any compliments.

I could feel someone staring at me, their eyes boring into mine as I slept. The strange yet similar feeling of eyes on me caused me to wake. My eyes opened and as expected there was someone looking at me, but unexpectedly right in front of my face was a pair of shiny, light blue eyes. I jumped up scared shirtless. My arm shot up, a defense mechanism the Doctor had forced onto me to make sure I was prepared to fight at any moment. The thing in front of me yelped as I brought my arm down. A sharp slap was heard across the house. Cara marched into the room looking like she was going to cut my head off.  
“Zack, what the hell are you doing to my son?” I looked at her letting my murderous intent roll off of my body.  
“This kid was touching my face as I slept and scared me!”  
“He’s just a kid” Jack said as he rounded the corner of the hallway.  
“Come on Oliver let’s get you an ice pack then some breakfast.” Cara took control of the conversation and led the young boy into the other room.  
“Okay if you are going to live here there obviously needs to be some ground rules.”  
“What? It’s not my fault he was the idiot who tried to wake me up in the most idiotic way.”  
“He’s only eight! What does he know, he is learning right from wrong and you hit him! There is no excuse for that. We are going to set up some rules, number one, no cussing and no disrespecting Cara or I. Back talk is not appreciated, but i’m not your dad so you have a small leeway. Number two be polite, use your expressions of gratitude. Please and thank you’s need to become a part of your vocabulary in order to live in this house. Number three, look presentable. That ragged hair and those ratty clothes will not be allowed in this house. Lastly you are going to a type of school whether Cara and I need to home school you. Does any of this sound unreasonable to you?”  
“I will not go to school in public without a fake alias, I wouldn’t want to be caught because you were stupid enough to let my name slip.”  
“That is reasonable, but I thought that Zack was a fake name.”  
“It is, but He will still know who I am.”  
“He?” The look that Jack gave me was one of confusion and turmoil.  
“Don’t worry about it, anyways let’s get on the topic of my colorful adjectives. I have always been saying things like that since I was young. You want me to change that now because I live with a twelve year old? Yeah no, he needs to to grow! I shouldn’t have to coddle him.”  
“You aren’t his parents you shouldn’t be teaching him anything, just don’t cuss excessively around him. If anything slips I won’t be happy but accidents happen, make sure it’s not a regular thing. Understood?”  
“Yeah dad.” My eyes roll which peeved Jack a little, but I didn’t care. he could blow me for all I cared. I was more worried about going into public and not getting caught. I agreed to the terms but it was still a calculated risk going to school and acting a certain way. Getting rid of my instincts were going to be a pain in the ass. I will always look for the weakness in people, looking for the lamb among wolves. I would have to reign in my anger and not let stupid jocks or nerds get under my skin. I could do that, masking emotions are not actually that hard. It’s the bluntness with sarcasm that don’t mix quite right.  
“Jack honey, breakfast is ready!” Cara yelled throughout the house, the answer was a short but quaint version of yes dear. Breakfast discussions were fun, right? /p>


	11. Breakfast can be fatal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's power explodes and almost hurts Carra, good thing there is extra food.

I stood up and walked in front of Jack so he could turn left and go upstairs and find Oliver. On my way to the dining room I found a collection of photos and drawings. There was a family picture then oil drawn portraits of Carra and Jack in outfits from the 50’s and their hair all perfected. The next picture had me giggling like a teenage girl. It was Jack and Oliver on the ground with their toy light-sabers strewn on the floor. On top of the boy’s was Cara and the dogs, Carra was holding a third saber with a victorious look placed upon her face. Some of the other pictures of Carra in the garden or Jack fishing, the dogs, even some of Oliver’s drawings. I walked over to a wooden table with eight chairs accented with flowers and candles on the table top.   
“The candles are from Voluspa Candles. They were a gift from my mother in law before she passed.” Carra tried to strike a conversation, but I was never one for small talk. I liked to listen to others and hear their problems instead spouting nonsense. A peculiar man one said ‘Listening is more than being quiet or surrounding yourself in silence. When a person is listening they are contemplative and understand ten times about the person they are analyzing. Listen to the small dips of happiness and the waves of lust or anger. The small sprinkles of greed and the giants of ego.’ I always took that to heart even though it was the Doctor who said it. I listened to him and never found any emotion. No anger when I didn’t do as I was told. When I tried to refuse him in bed he would always make my defence crumble first by threats to my brother. He always stayed strong and serious throughout my torture, not even a sadistic smile.   
“-ck! Z-k! Za-k! Zack! Zack! Please wake up! You’re going to hurt yourself! Jack come quick!” I eyes unclouded and I was dragged out of my thoughts because of Cara’s shouting.  
“What!?” I growled at her. She sat there shaking and with pancake batter overflowing onto her purple blouse and sprayed onto the walls all over the kitchen.  
“You were spacing out then you exploded in anger with a yell! I was worried and came over to check on you! You looked like you were going to kill me when I asked if you were okay! You shoved me of over to the shelves and started talking in a different language!” Cara got about halfway through her story before she was completely sobbing and couldn’t get another word out. Jack came running in and went immediately to Cara who was curling up on the ground.  
“What did you do to her?” Jack demanded.   
“I don’t know, I-”  
“Jack, honey, it wasn’t his fault. He just overreacted, i’m okay, honestly.” Jack looked at her than heaved a sigh.  
“Fine, just be more careful. How many pancakes do you have already cooked?”  
“Enough for all for of us to have five each and some left over.” Cara answered not stuttering once. Jack smiled at the response.  
“Good me and Oliver will set the table and take care of everything else while you go get cleaned up. Zack go put the change of clothes from the couch on.” Jack ordered. He stood and walked over to Cara helping her up then left with her to the master bedroom where a bath was about to start up. I took my time trying to figure out what happened. My powers must have snapped when we were in the kitchen, that much is clear. She said I was going to hurt myself though, was I scraping my arms or was it the look I gave her. I slowly reeled in my thoughts and went back into reality. I walked to the couch in the living room and started to put the clothes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to fit the title 'Breakfast can be fatal' for like the last three chapters.


End file.
